The Following is an Official Message From The Authority
by Noraque
Summary: "We have taken... YOUR heroes... and we have destroyed... EVERY... SINGLE... ONE OF THEM." *Post Night of Champions 2014.*


Since this may be a little confusing, here's a legend on how to read this story:

**Name:** Character speaking on-screen

**(Name) VO: **Character speaking in a voiceover

**Bold Text: **Text on screen

_Italic Text: _Video on-screen

Line breaks equal a dark screen fading into a new scene

Enjoy!

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE AUTHORITY.**

* * *

**Narrator VO: **In the world of sports entertainment, success is determined by quality and measured in popularity…

_Fans cheering at WWE events. They hold up signs and chant slogans. _

_Various events are shown: RAW, Smackdown, WrestleMania, SummerSlam._

**Narrator VO:** Superstars are created…

_Hulk Hogan bodyslamming Andre the Giant._

_Shawn Michaels superkicking Bret Hart._

_Stone Cold Steve Austin stunning The Rock._

**Narrator VO: **Milestones are reached and the WWE Universe grows in loyalty.

_Fans of all ages rise out of their seats and cheer._

**Narrator VO: **For decades, the unity of WWE has held steady in the face of adversity…

_Old clips showing events for WCW and ECW._

**Narrator VO:** Law and order held steady and the world of sports entertainment became a global empire.

_Clips of the New York Stock Exchange. Vince McMahon grinning widely and shaking hands with other powerful business associates._

**Narrator VO: **It was a high point for the WWE Universe. The best decisions leading to the best business in the history of the industry.

* * *

**Narrator VO: **But…

_Rioters are shown in the streets. They morph into WWE Superstars rioting in and around the ring._

**Narrator VO: **There are those who would destroy this model of law and order.

_The Undertaker._

_Daniel Bryan._

_Brie Bella._

_Dean Ambrose._

_Roman Reigns._

_John Cena._

**Narrator VO:** Serving their own selfish desires, they seek to tear down the fabric of the WWE…

_The Undertaker chokeslamming Brock Lesnar through a table._

_Ambrose blindsiding Seth Rollins._

**Narrator VO: **Outlaws defying the rule of law of this great company and holding it to ransom…

_Reigns attacking Randy Orton from behind._

_Brie slapping Stephanie McMahon and putting her in the YES! Lock._

_Bryan occupying the ring with dozens of fans._

**Narrator VO: **Ruining the prestige of everything it stands for.

_Brie having Stephanie arrested._

_Bryan posing with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania._

_Cena holding the belts over his head at Money in the Bank._

**Narrator VO: **These rebels will stop at nothing to corrupt and lower the standard of the entire WWE Universe.

_Fans showing off their signs and shirts: _

_Never Give Up._

_YES, WE CAN!_

_BRIE MODE._

_Their chants:_

"_Let's Go Cena!"_

"_Roman Reigns!"_

"_YES! YES! YES!"_

**Narrator VO: **Is there no one capable of stopping these degenerates in their tracks?

* * *

**Paul Heyman VO: **Ladies and gentlemen… my name is Paul Heyman… and I speak to you as the official advocate of…

**Triple H: **The Authority.

**Stephanie McMahon: **The Authority.

**Randy Orton: **The Authority.

**Kane: **The Authority.

**Seth Rollins: **The Authority.

**Nikki Bella: **The Authority.

**Brock Lesnar: **The Authority.

**Paul Heyman: **The Author…i…ty.

_Clips showing various members of The Authority, always smiling, smirking or gloating._

**Heyman: **It's kind of catchy, isn't it?

_The Authority stands united in the centre of the ring, their mercenary champion at the centre._

**Heyman: **The Authority stands for law.

**Triple H: **Order.

**Stephanie:** Good business.

**Orton: **Talent.

**Kane: **Power.

**Rollins: **The future.

**Nikki:** Opportunity.

**Brock:** Destruction.

**Heyman: **But most importantly… (_grins_) it's the epitome of reality in WWE.

_The Authority stands tall on the stage._

**Heyman VO: **Why would ANYONE think that a force like that can be opposed?

* * *

_Members of The Authority attack, defeat and decimate their opponents._

**Stephanie: **We have taken YOUR heroes… and we have destroyed… EVERY…

_Lesnar F5s a barely conscious Undertaker._

_Kane tombstones Bryan on the announce table._

**Stephanie: **SINGLE…

_Rollins hits Ambrose with the Money in the Bank briefcase._

_Orton RKOs Reigns._

**Stephanie: **ONE OF THEM.

_Stephanie pedigrees Brie._

_Lesnar F5s Cena and holds the two championships over his head._

**Heyman:** This is where true power lies. And whether you like it or not, this is where it's here to stay.

**Triple H: **Power is the ability to crush your opponent.

_Triple H drills Reigns in the head with his sledgehammer at Night of Champions and poses over him._

**Stephanie: **To humiliate those beneath you.

_Stephanie stands over Brie's unconscious body at SummerSlam._

**Rollins: **To recognize when to put your faithful dog down.

_Rollins curbstomps Ambrose on the cinder blocks._

**Nikki: **To recognize who and what is important in your life.

_Nikki strikes Brie at SummerSlam and delivers a Rack Attack to her at Night of Champions._

**Orton: **Power is my destiny.

_Orton posing with Triple H and Stephanie._

**Kane: **Fear is my power.

_Kane attacking Bryan on a stretcher._

**Brock:** I…

_21-1._

**Brock: …**AM true power.

_EMTs attending to Cena in the ring at SummerSlam._

**Heyman: **The fact of the matter is… resistance? (_shakes head_) It's futile. (_leans forward and whispers_) That's not a prediction. It's a spoiler…

_Heyman celebrating Lesnar's WrestleMania win over a motionless Undertaker._

**Heyman: **Welcome… to the REAL WWE.

**Triple H: **Welcome… to The Authority's world.

**Stephanie: **Welcome… (_smirks_) to reality.

_All members of The Authority stand tall in the ring, arms raised._

* * *

**So what do you think? Believable as a united Authority promo? Review and let me know!**


End file.
